Harry Potter and the Mysteries of Tsubasa
by Moosaurus
Summary: Syoaran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokana leave again, and this time, they end up in the Magical world. What happens when they meet an unusual boy named Harry Potter? *Written as a seventh grader for practice, story abandoned. Sorry guys.*
1. 1 : a r r i v i n g

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. I'd give anything to own Syaoran and Sakura, they're so kawaii, but sadly, I can't. sob

Chapter One- A R R I V A L

_They were leaving the present world they were in. This time they were off to a different world. Not anything like the Hanshin Republic or Tokyo. They didn't know where they would end up. It might be somewhere on Earth like India, or it might be someplace you couldn't describe in words. None of the five travelers knew what destiny would bring them. It would all be up to fate. _

_Syaoran opened his eyes for a split second and he saw Fai's blonde hair above him and felt Kurogane's austere expression behind him. And finally, he looked down at the teenage girl in his arms. "I'll save you Sakura," he whispered. Before he knew it, Mokona happily declared it was time to leave. _

-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-

It was a hot day at Privet Drive; all the lush green lawns had turned a strange shade of yellow. The Dursleys, who were inside with their eyes glued to the new television, were cool in their houses like all other citizens on the street. There were only two souls outside in the intense heat. One was Mrs. Figg, who was strolling along on her evening walk. This old woman was crazy about cats. Every evening, she would stroll along Privet Drive and pay particular interest at Number Four. Three residents at Number Four never really cared about the old hag that would stop and gaze at their home. It didn't annoy them. They thought she stopped to admire Aunt Petunia's gardening, but it was really awful. However, it got on the nerves of a seventeen-year-old wizard, who was the fourth resident. This wizard had jet-black hair, bright emerald eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead that drew unwanted attention to him.

Speaking of the teenage wizard, he was currently hiding in the hiding place he found two years ago. He would never repeat hiding places in the same summer; he knew his aunt and uncle wouldn't leave him alone if they found him. He just lay there thinking about what had happened a two years ago, about his godfather dying. The thought of it made him shudder. Every time he would see a big black dog or hear the name Sirius, he couldn't stand it. He would lose his temper and slam his bedroom door shut and flip through the photo album Hagrid gave him in his first year at Hogwarts.

The sun was now setting and Harry still lay there thinking about the events that happened just a year ago. He didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts just crept into his head at the strangest moments. He looked at the phoenix colored sunset and tried to admire the beauty, but it wouldn't work. 'Maybe Hermione was right' Harry thought. 'I have a problem with the saving people thing. But it's not my fault all this stuff is happening to me! I didn't tell Voldemort to kill my parents so I could be famous.' His thoughts now crept to Voldemort. The wizard killed Harry's parents when he was only one year old and his men were responsible for the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. His thoughts were now disturbed his uncle's voice booming through the house.

"Where's the boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. His nostrils were round and his piggy face was very pink, like a little girl's Sunday dress. One of his four chins seemed to disappear as he bobbed his head back and forth in anger. "Marge's coming any second!" he boomed again. Aunt Petunia was circling around her husband trying to calm him down with a fake smile, but it didn't seem to work. Dudley on the other hand, sat on the dining room table with his pig-like face inches away from a delicious chocolate cake Aunt Petunia had baked for Marge, Vernon, and Dudley. If 'the boy' was lucky, he'd get some leftover crumbs. But that was never going to happen. Dudley was around. After making sure his mother and father weren't looking in his direction, Dudley took his fat and stubby second finger and scooped some vanilla frosting off the side of the cake.

The wizard knew what the muggles were up to. They wanted to impress Aunt Marge with their new 65 inch LCD flat panel television. After Marge came over, they would all be leaving for Honolulu, Hawaii without him. Without the you-know-what that went you-know-where. It was better than being stuck with them for two weeks. Harry didn't care about wonderful vacations on tropical islands. All he wanted was to spend time with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry had not been startled at all hearing the news of his horrific Aunt Marge coming over. He was use to it. He had already blown her up like a balloon once, and if he needed to, he could do it again. He quietly sneaked out of the bush and found himself face to face with the old hag, Mrs. Figg.

"Hello dear," she said.

"Er…Hello," he answered back.

"My boy," Mrs. Figg began. "What nice…"

"S'up Figgy?" a familiar voice cut her off. It was Mudungus. He was waltzing down the streets waving to Mrs. Figg and Harry.

"For goodness sake," the old lady whispered and ran over to Dung. Harry, went back in the bushes blankly staring at the sunset.

-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-

KNOCK KNOCK! The torture began, at least for Harry Potter. He was currently in his room finishing up a summer assignment about the pollyjuice potion and it's effects. He began:

_The pollyjuice potion…_

And he stopped. He couldn't continue. There was a light that almost blinded him. It was more like a bundle of light in his room that seemed to drop from the sky. Harry felt a gust of wind in his room, more like a tornado. All his pieces of parchment were now scattered everywhere. The light and wind was gone. It was disruptive, but silent, so luckily, his aunt and uncle didn't hear. But it left four people and one stuffed animal looking thing behind.

There was a teenager, about fifteen or sixteen with messy brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. He had a girl about the same age in his arms with short auburn hair that was asleep or perhaps unconscious.

There was a tall male with blode hair, like Draco Malfoy, standing by the teenage boy with the girl in his arms. And behind him, was another tall male with jet-black hair like Harry's. He had muscles and was dressed in a type of ninja outfit.

"The name's Fai, Fai D. Flowright," The tall blode said walking over to Harry. "This is Kurogane," He said pointing to the guy in the ninja outfit. "And that's Syaoran and Sakura," he said with a whisper pointing to the two teenagers. "What's your name?"

Harry was stunned. Everything happened so fast, he didn't know what happened at all.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-

How was it? Good? Bad? Should I delete it? Rewrite it? I know the chapter's short, but the next one will be longer. I promise.

Please read and review.


	2. 2 : e x p l a i n i n g

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE…But I wish I could…

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!

Syaoran Shaoran

Sakura Surkura

Fai rhymes with my and try

* * *

Chapter Two E X P L A N I N G

"Ha—rry Pott—er" Fai said slowly while squinting. "Unusual name, isn't it Syaoran?" He shifted his blonde head to Syaoran, who was sitting immobile like a statue on Harry's bed. He looked as though he was lost.

Harry blinked a few times, he couldn't believe what was happening. There he was minding his own business, and poof! Two men, two teenagers, and a creampuff like animal appeared in his room.

Speaking of the cream-puff like animal he had never seen before, not even in the magical community had just plopped itself on Harry's shoulder. (A/N: I have no idea if Mokana's male or female. So in this story, Mokana's gonna be an "it". Sorry to all Mokana lovers. D)

"Get off!" Harry shrieked in a whisper-like voice sending Mokana flying off on top of Hedwig's cage. "I must be dreaming" he muttered to himself. Harry pinched himself in the arm, but to his dismay, it wasn't a dream. It was cold hard reality.

Harry calmed himself down a bit and sat on the bed beside Syaoran, who had Sakura in his arms. She was still in a very deep slumber, but her face was like an angel's. He opened is mouth, but he was lost for words. Harry didn't know what was going on, but from the looks of it, it was serious, very serious. Why else would some people appear in his room just like that?

"Where did you come from?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He asked hoping Syaoran would answer. Syaoran had been silent ever since he came, which was, not very long ago.

"Sakura and I are from the land of the Clow," Syaoran answered.

Harry had no idea what "the land of the Clow" was or meant. Maybe it was some kind of codename for another place. It sounded like a made up name.

"Land of the Clow?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. Now he had reached a conclusion, either he was going crazy, or this was really happening. He was leaning more towards going crazy. Insane would be a better word to describe his condition. "I've never heard of the land of the Clow. Is that in another country?" Harry asked.

"Another world," Syaoran answered. Another world. 'Was this something like the wizarding world?' Harry thought. 'Maybe these people are wizards, and that girl's a witch! That explains all of it! The strange animal, them appearing in my room. Everything! I don't think they're from London or Europe, their name are strange. But if they are wizards, why don't they know me?'

"Another world?"

"Yes, another world," Fai piped in. "you see, different worlds exist. There isn't just one world, each world is different and unique in it's own way."

"I understand," Harry said. All this time, Harry had thought there were only two worlds; muggle and magical. But Fai seemed wise, maybe there were other worlds.

"Are you from the land of the Clow?" Harry asked Fai.

"No, I'm from a different world and so is Kuro-puppy over there." Fai pointed out to Kurogane, who did an anime sweatdrop --; and didn't look very happy about being called a puppy.

"How did you all come here and know each other if you're from different worlds?" Harry asked. He had a billion questions zooming around in his head. 'Have you ever went to Hogwarts? Do you know where it is? Or did you go to another magical school?'

Harry had reached another conclusion, They didn't know about Hogwarts and him, so they were'nt wizards. After an hour the Question and Answer session had finished and Fai was telling the story of how they got here in the first place. The Dursley's were out for Dinner and were arriving late, so they had the living room to themselves. Harry thought these people were rather interesting.

"You see, Syaoran and Sakura are from the land of the Clow and Kuro-puppy (Kurogane growled at the tall blonde's remark.) and I are from different worlds each." Fai began. Harry listened closely and made sure not to miss any details. "It's a long story."

"I wanted to leave my world. Kurogane got banned from his world, and Syaoran is on a mission. We all travel from world to world finding special feathers, which are pieces of Skaura's memories. We all had to give up valuable possessions to go traveling from world to world.

Kuro-chan gave up his weapon, I and gave up my mag…." And he stopped. Silence filled the air. "Forget that, and Syaoran, he gave up,"

"I have up my relationship with Sakura," Syaoran said softly cutting off Fai.

**F l a s h b a c k**

An almost-ten-year-old skipped along the road towards Syaoran's house with a basket of delicious red apples in one hand. She was wearing a beautiful white dress her older brother, King Touya, had ordered for her Birthday. It was white with beautiful Sakura(cherry blossoms) on it. Ash she went along, villagers would stop and comment. "You look lovely Princess Sakura." And "May I offer you a piece of pie, Princess?"

Soon she stopped in front of a small house and went up to the door. Before knocking, she fixed her auburn hair. After a second, she gathered her courage and knocked on the door. The door creaked open, a handsome 10 year-old boy opened it. He had messy brown hair with chocolate eyes. Sakura blushed, and so did he. 'Don't worry Sakura, he likes you,' Yukito's words went through Sakura's head over and over again.

"Your Highness…" Syaoran started and stopped. Sakura had her hands across her chest and didn't look very happy. Syaoran sweatdropped. ;

"I told you not to call me 'Your Highness'!" Sakura said. She didn't like formalities, and she had known Syaoran for a long time.

"Um…Sakura…" He said and started to blush.

"See, It's not so hard." She said and gave him a smile. "I um…" She was lost for words...She looked down at the bright red apples. "I brought some apples for you!" Apples were Syaoran's favorite fruit.

"Oh, thanks Sakrua," Syaoran said leading her inside of his small house.

**E n d F l a s h b a c k **

Syaoran gave up his relationship with Sakura to get her memories back. If something had happened to Ginny, Harry would have done the same. But for the time, he had to change the subject.

"So, they're in the shape of feathers?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in the shape of feathers and they're very hard to find. We have to face many dangers to get our hands on them. Each feather brings a piece of Sakura's memories." 'Even if she does get her memories back, she won't remember him,' Harry thought.

* * *

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

How was it? Good, bad, delet? I'm going back and revising this chapter, I felt I left out too much detail and information, it went by too quickly too.

Please review!


End file.
